Burbujas
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: A Eren Jaeger nunca se le dieron especialmente bien los niños, pero a su hermana adoptiva poco parecía importarle y cada vez que podía lo cargaba con aquel pequeño demonio de mirada intimidante. Al menos... tenía a Armin para que lo ayudara de vez en cuando. Porque todas esas burbujas ya empezaban a resultar molestas. *Secuela de Reluctant Heroes* Rivaille x Mikasa


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. De ser mío, el Rikasa sería la pareja cannon y daría mucho más protagonismo a ambos jaja.**

¡Holaaa! Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con un one-shot de mi pareja favorita de esta increíble serie, Rivaille x Mikasa. Cuando terminé mi anterior fic sobre ellos dos "Reluctant Heroes" algunos me pidieron en los reviews que hiciese una especie de continuación, o al menos ver qué pasó con ese bebe que estaban esperando… no negaré que la idea me venía rondando, pero vuestras insistencias me hicieron ceder, y de todas formas aun dispongo de algo de tiempo libre, así que me dije: _venga! Escríbelo!_ Y aquí está este intento de fic que espero les guste, dedicado a todos los que me lo pidieron. :D

Antes que nada, me gustaría guardar un minuto de silencio por el equipo de Rivaille, que levante la mano quien lloró como una niña cuando pasó *levanta la mano reiteradas veces*, bien y por si no fuera suficiente, nos metieron un capítulo entero totalmente Angst en el 22, creo que me pasé los 24 minutos que dura llorando como un bebe… cuando una escena parecía mejorar un poco terminaba peor que la anterior y no quiero mencionar mucho mas por si alguien no lo ha visto aun, pero jugaron con nuestra sensibilidad, para mí fue un capítulo muy duro y muy profundo. Y después tenemos el 49 del manga, donde Irvin se reivindica como héroe nacional, ole machote! De verdad, admiro a ese tío jajaja. En fin, ya os dejo en paz xD.

Muuchas gracias anticipadamente por darle una oportunidad a este one-shot y tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Espero que os guste y esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas!

* * *

**Burbujas**

* * *

…

Cuando retornaba la vista atrás hacia la inmensa sombra proyectada por aquellas colosales figuras, miles de recuerdos le venían a la cabeza. La Muralla María se erigía poderosa en todo su esplendor, rodeando kilómetros y kilómetros de verde tierra habitada de nuevo por seres humanos. Diez años habían pasado de aquella horrible tarde donde vio una humareda asomarse desde el borde, y una gigantesca mano de musculo rojizo asir la piedra con fuerza… luego todo fue miedo, pánico, destrucción, rabia y sangre, mucha sangre.

Diez largos años… y casi cuatro desde su recuperación.

Para él, tras sufrir tamaña perdida, aquella reconquista fue como la mejor victoria que hubiese experimentado jamás. El y Mikasa pudieron volver a la que fue su casa – donde su madre fue devorada por un titán – y plantar allí una tumba en memoria de Carla Jaeger, lugar que visitaban siempre que podían. A veces acudía allí solo, para contarle a su madre sobre los grandes avances de la humanidad y sobre el mismo.

En ocasiones se preguntaba que iba a pasar cuando exterminaran a todos los titanes finalmente, ya que él era uno de ellos, más o menos. Su poder para convertirse en uno de esos abominables seres estaba relacionado con su padre, y también sobre la verdad que se escondía en su sótano bajo la casa de Shiganshina… pero eso era otra historia.

A sus pronto veintiún años de edad, Eren Jaeger podía sonreír orgulloso por sus grandes logros. No solo pudieron taponar la gran grieta en la pared del muro María, sino también eliminar a todos esos individuos de elevada altura alrededor de toda esta, el mundo exterior seguía siendo en parte un misterio, pero en los últimos años las expediciones lograban alargarse meses, y el número de bajas se minimizó considerablemente.

Después de un siglo de encierro, y años esclavizados en su propio temor, la humanidad por fin estaba empezando a retomar lo que era suyo.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, y volteó hacia la persona que tenía justo al lado, cuyos cabellos negros se zarandeaban con el viento. Podían disfrutar de toda esa paz gracias a sus esfuerzos en el pasado, y los miles de sacrificios al final valieron la pena. Suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que su acompañante lo mirara con confusión.

Ese gesto le recordó inevitablemente a cuando Mikasa y él todavía eran unos quinceañeros, reclutas dispuestos a alistarse a la legión de reconocimiento. En realidad, ella iría a cualquier lugar donde él fuera, para protegerlo; pero en ese momento estaba demasiado centrado en su meta para matar titanes como para darse cuenta que la extrema sobreprotección y preocupación que su hermana le transmitía iba más allá de un simple amor de hermanos – por mucho que no lo fueran realmente.

A él siempre le había fastidiado en cierta medida la forma en que destacaba sobre el resto, sin ni siquiera pretenderlo. Aquella ocasión en que la había salvado de esos tres hombres que mataron a sus padres, se sintió realmente bien protegiéndola. La vio tan frágil, llorando y totalmente perdida que la idea de tenerla bajo su cuidado no le desagradó en absoluto.

Pero pronto las tornas cambiaron.

Los matones no huían de él cuando defendía a su amigo Armin, sino de la sombra de su hermana adoptiva tras su espalda, Mikasa intimidaba hasta a los más mayores. Era capaz de cargar más madera que él y ayudaba en todas las tareas del hogar.

Tiempo después cuando el titán colosal y el titán acorazado destrozaron los muros, y ellos tuvieron que ser refugiados en la Muralla Rose, se mantuvieron siempre juntos, con ella cuidando de que en un arrebato no se matara por inanición. Al tener la edad se alistó al ejercito, y ella lo siguió – siempre siguiendo sus pasos aunque no fuera lo que deseara realmente -, y para su fastidio no solo se metió en la lista de los diez mejores de la clase, sino que la encabezaba. Mikasa era la número uno, la mejor.

Casi tirando por tierra todas sus aspiraciones a ser un gran cazador de titanes como prometió sobre el borde de aquel barco con lagrimas en los ojos, que los exterminaría a todos con sus manos. Irónicamente él era uno de ellos.

Si se ponía a pensar, en casi todas sus peleas su hermana adoptiva se encontraba allí para ayudarlo. Contra los abusones, defendiéndolo de sus compañeros de la tropa, asesinando titanes para abrirle el paso y cerrar la brecha en Trost, lo salvó de la titán femenina con la ayuda del sargento Rivaille y participó activamente en su lucha contra Annie, también cuando fue secuestrado de nuevo por quienes por años consideraron sus amigos… y en centenares de situaciones más.

El odiaba que lo tratara como a un mocoso bueno para nada, que no confiara en su fuerza, pero ahora veía que Mikasa se había hecho tan fuerte que en realidad nunca la podría haber alcanzado, ni siquiera con sus puños de titán.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver a suspirar y de nuevo palmeó su cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera y agradable que correspondió.

Cada persona a quien preguntaras, diría que esos dos hacían un bonito cuadro familiar. Uno junto al otro, cogidos de la mano, tratando de entablar una conversación y riendo animadamente por cualquier acto peculiar.

Cada vez que veían a esos dos juntos, la gente ya sabía que los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento habían vuelto a su lugar a salvo tras los muros.

Si los guerreros regresaban en la mañana, los verían toda la tarde juntos; si en cambio volvían por la tarde, sabían que hasta la madrugada del día siguiente no se separarían. Si alguien no estaba enterado del regreso de los militares, la visión de ambos paseando por las calles era lo único que necesitaban para darse cuenta. Era algo conocido entre todos, y que aunque no se comentara, ni hablara de ello, sabían la razón.

Estaban sentados en una pequeña plaza de arena, donde muchos de los niños de la ciudad solían ir a jugar, a la sombra en un banquito negro. El castaño de ojos claros parecía exhausto, pero al otro integrante del dúo la batería de las energías aun no había empezado a agotársele.

El mas mayor de aquella curiosa pareja, observaba medio embobado las pequeñas burbujas que escapaban de la boca del otro. Explotando casi en el acto de aparecer de entre los finos labios, y dejando un pequeño rastro mojado goteando por la barbilla. Por supuesto, le parecía divertido y no paraba de dar palmas y soltar más y más diminutas burbujas de baba.

Eren Jaeger no se veía en la mejor de sus condiciones, los parpados caídos, unas ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos azules, y expresión cansada. Su postura desganada sobre el banco, con las piernas estiradas, los brazos abiertos y la espalda caída no ayudaban a mejorar su imagen.

Si existía algún culpable de su estado, ese era el morenito burbujeante a su lado. Quien no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche.

El joven titán se detuvo observando los rasgos del niño, era indudablemente hijo de Mikasa, eso nadie podría negarlo. Empezando por su pelo negro azabache como el de ella, liso y corto, cayendo un desprolijo mechón sobre la frente y el resto tras las orejas hasta cubrir la menuda nuca. La piel era clara, y la curva de su nariz suave, su carácter sin embargo era otro mundo. Eren podía jurar que aun siendo un crio de poco más de un año, era capaz de mirarlo a él con superioridad con esos pequeños ojos de irises grisáceo – azulados, que cambiaban de color según la luz que le diera. A veces le resultaba aterrador y hasta intimidante.

No sabía con exactitud que parte de él había sacado ese mocoso – aunque pensándolo bien era prácticamente imposible buscar un parecido entre ambos -, eran diferentes, mucho. Tal vez lo único que podía catalogar como suyo en aquel pequeño cuerpecito era la prenda azulada que siempre portaba anudada al cuello. Una bufanda.

A Mikasa le hizo mucha ilusión cuando se la regaló por su primer cumpleaños. Pensó que era un buen regalo, porque después de todo, su madre no se quitaba nunca la que le dio cuando apenas eran unos niños. Pero la del niño era azul, casi como sus ojos.

Una nueva burbujita de baba se escurrió entre la barbilla del menor, manchando la prenda y el chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarlo. – Vamos Roy, no hagas eso. O tu padre se pondrá otra vez hecho una furia por no tener tu ropa limpia.

Hablaba aun sabiendo que el niño de poco más de un año no entendería ni una palabra, y que a pesar de todo, era inevitable que los bebes babeasen, el pequeño aun tenía que completar su dentadura.

Habían optado por el nombre de Roy, porque en la lengua de origen paterna era como "rey" o algo así le dijo Mikasa, evidentemente era francés. Su nombre no solo venía por gusto, sino porque se esperaba mucho de ese enano que ahora solo sabía soltar babitas y reír bobaliconamente, en cuanto empuñara las armas y vistiera el uniforme del ejército, todos creían que las alas de la libertad en su espalda tomarían una forma real. Mas teniendo en cuenta de donde provenía.

Eso si el mocoso decidía unirse a la legión de reconocimiento cuando tuviera la edad para empezar, o si siquiera le agradaba la idea de ser entrenado para matar titanes, y no dedicarse a otro campo más tranquilo como la agricultura, la cría de animales o incluso la medicina. Ciertamente eso supondría una decepción para muchos, pero estaba seguro que con la sangre que corría por sus venas la elección estaba cantada.

Sabía que sus ojos, esos ojos que en ocasiones se mostraban tan serios que hasta llegaba a intimidarlo en cierta forma, eran iguales a los fríos y pequeños de su padre – alguien que lo intimidaba mucho más todavía, cabe decir.

En esos momentos se preguntaba cómo no había podido darse cuenta. De cómo habían pasado del odio mutuo a soportarse, a la camaradería de compañeros, a la complicidad de amigos, y finalmente al romance entre dos amantes.

Debió suponer que el odio que nació en Mikasa en cuanto su rostro se golpeó con la bota del sargento aquel día en ese juicio, no duraría para siempre. Juró verla con el ojo que aun no tenía hinchado ser sujetada por Armin para no traspasar la barrera y golpear al soldado. Y se maldijo, joder con lo bien que le había quedado su anterior declaración… y ahora ese enano se la arruinaba de una patada en la cara.

Más tarde lo perdonaría y le agradecería por salvarle la vida, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se había pasado en cierta medida – cosa que jamás, en su vida, se atrevería a decirle. Que él lo perdonara no significaba que su hermana fuera a hacer lo mismo, y no lo hizo, entrecerraba los ojos y soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo cada que se cruzaban, la situación ahora le provocaba risa.

Nunca supo encontrar el punto en que todo había cambiado para ambos, tal vez se instaló en el momento en que Rivaille antepuso la seguridad de ella a su propio bienestar cuando la salvó de una muerte segura contra la titán femenina, tal vez. O quizás fue poco después, pero el cambio se notó cuando él empezó a llamarla por su nombre de pila, cuando en las misiones uno no abandonaba el lado del otro, cuando sus conversaciones se volvían más amenas… Mikasa pasó a entrenar con él, y todo evolucionó más deprisa.

Incluso una vez logró verle una extraña rojez en el cuello de forma redondeada, tontamente pensó que se debería a algún golpe durante el entrenamiento. Ahora se reía de su propia estupidez al pensar en ello, esa marca fue la evidencia de que algo había empezado entre esos dos.

Semanas después de la celebración por la recuperación de Muro María encaró a su hermana con todos aquellos rumores recolectados en sus oídos, junto a Armin, solo para quedar perplejos ante la no negación de ella sobre su "acusación" de tener "algo" con el sargento Rivaille. Se sintió como un tonto al que acababan de abofetear, la noticia le cayó como un puñetazo en el estomago, incrédulo al principio, pero aprendió a aceptarlo.

Y como no hacerlo, si ahora tenía al producto de aquella extraña unión bajo su cargo.

Cuando Hanji-san se enteró de la noticia montó un revuelo que terminó por informar hasta a las ratas de las cloacas que vivían en la ciudad dentro de la muralla Shina y gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre que pronto habrían mini mini Rivailles correteando por ahí. Soltó una carcajada al ver al "mini mini Rivaille" que hacía una nueva burbujita de baba. La científica acertaba casi siempre en sus predicciones, y con razón el comandante no la apartaba de su lado.

Durante el primer año de la criatura, Mikasa no había podido salir en ninguna misión, siendo Levi quien iba a pelear en cada una de ellas, por los dos. Para cuando este regresaba, y con la excusa de que "necesitaban recuperar el tiempo separados" de parte del sargento, le endosaban a él al crio, como tío suyo que era, y se encerraban en su casa. Eren no quería ni imaginarse el tipo de cosas que estarían haciendo, aunque los hechos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, aun así prefería evadir esa imagen mental de su cabeza.

Todo y que le pareciera abusivo y molesto el tiempo que el sargento retenía a su hermana después de cada una de sus vueltas – cosa que tampoco le replicaría en ninguna de sus vidas - , en más de una ocasión había tenido que llevarse el pequeño Roy a su casa a dormir porque esos dos no se dignaban a aparecer, como era el caso. Eso sí, a la mañana siguiente se presentaban con una cara de extrema felicidad, aun siendo tan inexpresivos y fríos se podía translucir en ellos.

Esa situación no difería de las demás, pero esta vez había sido Mikasa quien saliera en la misión, tras un año de inactividad, que duró tres semanas. Tres semanas agobiantes en las que el sargento acudía a su casa para "no aburrirse" y lo escuchaba gruñir sobre lo molesto que estaba de no poder acompañarla y lo horrible que era cambiar pañales. Muy en el fondo, Eren sabía que eso era simple preocupación por el bienestar de su hermana allá fuera.

Ambos eran guerreros, los más fuertes de toda la humanidad, pero también existía aquel pequeñín dentro de sus vidas, y debían turnarse para cuidarlo cuando el otro no estuviera. Aun y con todo tenían un deber con el ejército y con la sociedad, y Levi sabía que prohibirle a su mujer cumplir con ellos y salir al exterior a combatir titanes, sería como encadenarla en vida.

Muy a su pesar, los dos habían nacido para el trabajo que desempeñaban.

Un nuevo hilillo de baba se deslizó hasta la bufanda azulada seguido de una infantil risita, él como respuesta bufó medio exasperado. – Oh Roy, por favor. Mas babas no.

- ¿Peleando con un niño, Eren?

Una voz conocida lo sobresaltó, y se giró para encarar al dueño de esta, como toda respuesta Roy soltó una risotada y se puso a dar palmaditas contento. - _¡Amin!_

- Armin. – Lo saludó mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y saludaba al pequeño con la mano.

Los años no habían hecho muchos cambios en su pequeño amigo, seguía siendo de complexión baja y delgada, aunque los entrenamientos habían logrado tonificarlo en cierta medida. Su rubio cabello estaba ahora más corto, y el flequillo desplazado a ambos lados despejando un poco la frente, pero en sus ojos azules seguía presente esa vitalidad infantil.

- ¿Cómo te va? – Preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

En realidad todos la sabían. Si alguien veía a Eren acompañado de Roy, todos suponían ya que las legiones de reconocimiento habían regresado de su misión, y que los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad estaban celebrando su reencuentro.

El castaño profirió un sonoro quejido. – No he dormido en toda la noche, no ha parado de quejarse porque quería a "mami".

- Es normal que eche de menos a Mikasa, lleva tres semanas fuera.

- Llevaba. – Lo corrigió, era evidente donde se encontraba ahora. Seguramente envuelta en las sabanas con el sargento Rivaille haciéndole esas cosas… - A este paso me lo voy a tener que llevar a casa también para comer.

Armin enarcó una ceja divertido. - ¿No se supone que Mikasa volvió ayer al medio día como todos?

- Si… ya hace casi un día. – Sonó exasperado. - 24 horas, ¿en serio se necesitan 24 horas para tener sexo, Armin?

El rubio se puso colorado por la declaración de su amigo y soltó una risotada, si, bien era cierto que el tiempo que pasaban juntos tras cada misión era un pelín – muy - excesivo.

- Bueno… hace mucho que no se ven.

Eren se pasó una mano por la cara. – Tengo unas ganas tremendas de que se haga mayor. – Dijo aludiendo al pequeño que movía la cabecita de un lado a otro animado y ajeno a todo.

El chico rio de nuevo. – No creo que eso cambie la cosa.

- Al menos me dejará dormir por las noches. – Y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y a ti qué tal te va Armin?

Su amigo poseía una gran capacidad para la estrategia, era avispado y muy inteligente, y tales facultades, no habían pasado desapercibidas para el comandante Irvin. Desde hacía alrededor de dos años, participaba en todas las reuniones sobre los próximos pasos del ejército y tenía una posición bien cercana a la del comandante, como uno de sus mejores consejeros.

Eso le quitaba tiempo para pasar con sus dos amigos de la infancia, aunque una de ellas solía estar casi siempre ocupada. De todas formas, a Armin le agradaban muchísimo las visitas de Mikasa y el pequeño, cuando Rivaille salía en una misión en la que Eren solía participar, ella lo visitaba a menudo. Por lo que insistía en que fueran a verlo cada vez que pudieran.

- No me puedo quejar. Mi trabajo es bastante más fácil comparado con el tuyo.

Eren seguía con sus transformaciones gigantescas, luchando fuera de las murallas, actuando de principal apoyo junto al sargento. Además de ayudar a Hanji con sus investigaciones sobre los titanes, teniendo que ser el mismo el conejillo de indias en varias ocasiones.

- Bueno… decidir los próximos pasos de la humanidad tiene que tener su complicación. – Dijo sonriendo, le agradaban esas charlas de vez en cuando.

- Siempre lo pones todo a lo grande, Eren. – Y soltó una carcajada viendo al morenito en medio de ambos mirar al cielo mientras una de sus pompas de babitas se hacía más grande… hasta explotarle en la cara dejándolo sorprendido y mosqueado.

El castaño limpió la cara del pequeño algo hastiado ya de tanta baba, y entonces Armin le preguntó algo que lo dejó sin palabras. - ¿Nunca has pensado en tener uno?

Se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Ciertamente le gustaría, cuando tuviera más edad quizás… pero por el momento no tenía a nadie con quien pensara tener una familia, estando además su tendencia a transformarse en titán, algo que no sabía si podría ser hereditario.

Años atrás, cuando eran unos simples reclutas, había desarrollado un cierto sentido de admiración por Annie Lionhardt. Pero la rubia resultó ser la titán femenina que destrozó a gran parte de su tropa, y mató a los hombres de Rivaille, una traidora, y eso la dejaba fuera de su grupo de amistades, mucho menos de enamoramientos. Quitando a Annie, ninguna mujer le había provocado esa sensación, no es que fuera virgen ni nada parecido, pero las pocas chicas con las que había estado, fueron más bien pequeñas conquistas para pasar el rato.

- Mas adelante, seguro.

Los dos coincidían en que Mikasa había sido madre muy pronto, pero teniendo en cuenta las tendencias de Levi no les extrañaba en absoluto.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Casi un mes para ser exactos. El también había participado en la misión con su hermana, y la semana anterior a esta había estado muy ocupado planeándola.

Armin se encogió de hombros. – No hay mucha novedad que digamos. Tener tiempo libre no es lo mío.

Eso implicaba cero relaciones románticas, y por ende, cero probabilidades de una futura descendencia. Aun así, ciertos rumores habían llegado a sus oídos, y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión para pinchar a su amigo.

- Oí algo sobre los nuevos reclutas bajo tu mando… dicen que hay una chica muy guapa y que sois muy cercanos. – De poder enrojecer también el cabello, Armin sería ahora mismo pelirrojo, tenía hasta las orejas coloradas. - ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí. Elenne, ¿cierto?

El chico boqueaba como un pez multicolor sin saber que decir o como poner excusas. Elenne Strauss era una cadete recién incorporada a su equipo, un par de años menos que ellos. Cabello largo, fino y rubio recogido siempre en una pulcra coleta, ojos verde oliva, y pequeña complexión, era algo tímida, de carácter amable y se sonrojaba con facilidad, casi como él. Desde que entró a su escuadrón, no pudo negar que conectaron de forma rápida y habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, ella era inteligente y aportaba buenos argumentos cuando le comentaban las estrategias que quería plantear.

- Elenne-san es una buena amiga mía. – Dijo rápido y de forma autómata. – Nada más.

Eren rio divertido por ver a su amigo tan nervioso. – Es guapa, y parece una buena chica, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Y como un refuerzo a las palabras del castaño, el pequeño del medio se puso a agitar la cabeza como si estuviera afirmando algo y regalándole una gran sonrisa con dientes a medio salir. – _Siii._

Suspiró y se rascó la nuca tratando de controlar su rubor. – Es… es algo complicado.

- Oh. – Y abrió sus ojos azulados entretenido. - ¿Te gusta de verdad?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Se apresuró a cortar moviendo los brazos y volviendo a adoptar la apariencia de un tomate.

- Pero te gusta.

- Ammm… - Se mordió el labio inquieto y nervioso. Esa chica le gustaba sí, mucho. Pero nunca se había declarado ni estado con una, y eso lo hacía todo más complicado… - ¿Y qué hay de ti Eren? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Como toda respuesta señaló hacia Roy. – Mi trabajo de niñero me ocupa todas las horas del día.

Callaron unos segundos medio absortos en la nueva pompita de baba, y cuando explotó y el niño se dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cara, ambos sonrieron casi inconscientemente por su inocencia.

- Creía que a las chicas les gustaban los niños.

- Lo hacen. – Admitió el castaño, más de una de sus conquistas había sido gracias a su sobrinito y sus graciosos encantos. – Pero el sargento ya me echó la bronca una vez por ello, y me amenazó con lanzar mis restos a los titanes si volvía a usar a su hijo para atraer mujeres.

Lo citó, recitando sus palabras textuales pero en un tono aburrido. Levi también le había replicado después sobre lo pésimo que era como cuidador de niños y lo patético que resultaba utilizar al menor para tal fin, acusándolo de falta de iniciativa si no era capaz de conseguirse una mujer por sí solo. Definitivamente aquella había sido una agradable charla… si.

- A este paso Roy tendrá hijos antes que nosotros. – Aventuró Armin soltando un sonoro suspiro.

_- Bo, bo, booo._

- Pues yo no pienso cuidar a ninguno de ellos. – Espetó serio, y se cruzó de brazos mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al menor. El morenito lo observó detenidamente, arrugó sus diminutas cejas y después abrió la boca y se palmeó ambas mejillas riendo.

Perfecto, su expresión de enfado le causaba gracia… ya ni autoridad tenía contra un niño de un año. Por dios.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes lo de Connie y Sasha?

Eren centró la atención de vuelta a su amigo de la infancia, interrogándole con la mirada. Hasta donde él sabía, Springer había estado detrás de la Chica Patata durante los últimos tres años, y esta lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Sin palabras le hizo ver que quería saber más, y Armin continuó, dejándolo mudo. – Se van a casar.

Su mente soltó un grito espeluznante, vio a su subconsciente agarrarse la cara con ambas manos y estirarla hacia abajo con la boca abierta, no dando crédito a lo que oía. Claro que todo eso se quedó en su cabeza, exteriormente Jaeger lucía como alguien a quien le acababan de dar un puñetazo en la cara y se estaba despertando.

- ¿Qué?

- Que se casan.

- _Cazan._ – Balbuceó Roy, mirando a su tío como si fuese idiota.

Eren frunció el ceño y desistió en su misión de hacerse el importante delante del crio, se sentía desprestigiado. - Eso ya lo he oído Armin… ¿pero como…? – No hacía falta decir que continuaba perplejo. - ¿Cómo consiguió que aceptara?

Lo que había esperado, y suponía que todos también, es que después de tanto rechazo el chico de cabeza rapada terminaría por rendirse. Sasha era conocida por amar más a las patatas que a las personas mismas – exagerando el punto y bromas aparte.

El rubio se rascó el puente de la nariz divertido al ver la expresión descolocada de Eren. – Al parecer… Connie le ofreció un cargamento inagotable de patatas de por vida.

- Terminará arrepintiéndose, Sasha lo arruinará por la comida.

Armin no pudo evitar reír dándole la razón, y aunque no se enterara ni de media palabra, Roy lo imitó soltando graciosas carcajadas que hacían que cualquiera que pasase por su lado se enterneciera.

- Y si no lo hace, sus hijos se encargaran de ello. – Remató el rubio.

El castaño bufó con una pequeña sonrisa. – Menudo idiota… - En el fondo se alegraba mucho por sus dos amigos y compañeros, estaba realmente feliz por ellos.

_- Idotaa._

El otro lo imitó. – El amor es lo que nos hace idiotas.

- Hablando de idiotas. – Comentó de repente. - ¿Es cierto que Jean se ha echado novia por fin?

Sabía lo enamorado que había estado el chico de Mikasa, obviamente tuvo que desestimar todo ese amor a otra parte porque su hermana no le había correspondido ni una sola vez. Era verdad que Jean Kirschtein era un soldado de primera, valiente, entregado, y de la altura de la chica, pero ella había preferido elegir la estoicidad compactada del sargento.

- Eso he oído. – Asintió el otro. – Y decía que esta era la definitiva.

_- ¡Titivaa!_

Eren enarcó una ceja no muy convencido del todo. - ¿De verdad? Nunca creí que se recuperaría de su depresión cuando el sargento lo encaró para dejarle en claro que Mikasa estaba con él.

Recordaban ese momento, y la cara desencajada del chico justo después. Había sido tiempo atrás, cuando la relación entre ambos formaba parte de los rumores entre los reclutas, que Jean le había reclamado que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos y se estaba volviendo muy lejana. Rivaille advirtiendo las intenciones del chico para con ella, se encaminó decidido y con paso seguro, la agarró de la mano y declaró delante de todos que Ackerman era suya.

Por aquel entonces tanto él como Armin ya lo sabían, desde hacía poco y por boca de su hermana, y acordaron no contarlo a nadie. Como conclusión Jean acabó vomitando en una esquina y destilando alcohol, llorando por su amor perdido.

Incluso después de ese duro golpe, no perdió la esperanza hasta que vio con sus propios ojos a Roy, siendo todavía un bebe de pocos días acunado entre los brazos de su madre. Fue en ese momento que comprendió, al fin, que Mikasa no era una mujer para él.

- Eso dice. – Comentó con el mismo recuerdo en mente que su amigo. – Y espero que así sea. Aunque se parece demasiado a Mikasa, tiene el pelo negro y corto como ella cuando salíamos en nuestras primeras misiones.

- Todas se parecen a Mikasa. – Suspiró el castaño.

_- Mmmm Ikasaa._

Jean era de esos que se aplicaban a la regla de "_Pon una Mikasa en tu vida_".

Todas las chicas con las que había salido en los últimos tiempos tenían grandes similitudes con su hermana adoptiva. Supuso que por mucho que quisiera, su amigo jamás podría borrar la huella que ella dejó en su adolescente corazón. Gracias a dios no lo había puesto en palabras o Arlert ya se estaría burlando de él.

Armin corroboró su afirmación con un asentimiento. – De todas formas me alegro por él. Ya es más de lo que hemos conseguido nosotros.

- Si…

Ambos amigos soltaron un quedo bufido a la vez, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el cielo con vaguedad, compadeciéndose de su penosa situación romántica. Mini mini Rivaille los imitó, como buscando aquello tan curioso que debía haber en el cielo para que sus "tios" lo miraran durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Sabes Eren? Conseguí ver el mar. – Comentó el rubio sumido en su nebulosa.

En otro momento se habría emocionado, pero sometido a ese estado de depresión lo único que podía hacer era mirar desganado las nubes pasar y soltar palabras descondensadas. - ¿En serio?

- Sip.

- ¿Era como decía en los libros?

El chico asintió. – Si… era enorme, y… salado.

- Guau. Salado.

- Si…

Quien los viera en ese momento, aseguraría que llevaban unas copas de más y estaban dejando pasar la resaca. Los ojos entrecerrados, la boca medio abierta, espatarrados sobre el banco y con la expresión melancólica.

- Increíble.

- A que sí.

Roy solo observaba algo extrañado el intercambio de palabras ridículas entre ambos hombres, alternando sus ojitos grises de uno a otro, moviendo la cabeza. Y quedándose igual. Viendo que ninguno decía nada, empezó con su pequeño juego de las burbujitas, era divertido ver como se hinchaban y después hacían _plop_ en su nariz. Además de que el ruidito era gracioso y el cosquilleo en sus labios le daba ganas de reír.

Ambos lo miraron entonces. Y Eren se preguntó cuando sus líos de faldas se habían vuelto más importantes que matar titanes. Tal vez era la edad, las hormonas, la primavera, estaba madurando después de todo, quizás si estuviera allí su padre le daría una palmaditas en la espalda y le diría que ya era todo un hombre.

- Somos patéticos…

Armin alzó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona. – Habla por ti amigo, yo al menos tengo una chica en la que pensar.

Ahora le tocaba al castaño reírse de él. – Una chica a la que no te atreves a confesarte.

Y de nuevo se hundió en su propia depresión. – Soy patético…

-Aja.

_- Atepito._

- Aja.

_Plop._ Más babitas. Eren se apresuró a limpiar la barbilla mojada ganándose una mirada de reprobación del menor, que no soportaba que lo estuviese limpiando a todas horas.

- No me mires así. – Hizo amago de hablarle bajo la atenta mirada de Arlert que los observaba de reojo. – Soy yo quien recibe las broncas si te ensucias.

_- Pfffrr…_

Roy frunció mas sus cejitas que apenas empezaban a vislumbrarse como delgaditas y negras. Dios, ese niño daba aun más miedo que su padre… y no quería que se pusiera a montarle una escena en mitad del parque.

- Creo que tiene hambre. – Argumentó el rubio, tomando consciencia de la hora y del hecho que su propio estomago ya empezaba a rugir.

El muchacho titán alternó la mirada entre él y su sobrino. – Creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que volvamos a casa… ¿Vienes?

Armin asintió, no iba a denegar una invitación de su mejor amigo a comer, mas teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Así que se levantó a la par que él, y espero a Eren quien cargó al niño en brazos para llevárselo de allí más rápidamente. Sabía caminar, de hecho era más avispado que la mayoría de los niños a su edad, su primera palabra fue con apenas cuatro meses "_Akeman_" debido a la tendencia que tenía el sargento de llamar a su hermana por el apellido, caminó antes de lo previsto y parecía entender a la perfección las cosas que le decían – sus padres, por supuesto, a él no le hacía ni pizca de caso, y sospechaba que era Levi quien le había enseñado eso…

Pero a pesar de ser un pequeño geniecillo, sus piernas eran demasiado cortas y sus andares algo torpes, y quería largarse rápido de allí para preparar una buena comida que llevarse a la boca. – Oy Armin, ¿Es cierto eso que comentan del comandante?

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué le entraron celos de ver al sargento con un crio? – Bromeó el rubio con una ceja enarcada y andando divertido. – Pues sí.

Eren rio. – Dicen que Hanji pasa menos tiempos con sus titanes de prueba…

El chico se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez en un tiempo Roy tendrá un mini Erwin con quien jugar… o una mini Hanji.

El pequeño se puso a dar palmaditas ante la mención de su nombre y el verbo jugar, ¡a él le encantaba jugar!

_- ¡Ugar! ¡Ugarl!_

- Dios Armin, has conseguido ponerme los pelos de punta. – Jaeger no contaba con una imaginación extraordinaria, y ante las palabras de su amigo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron unos cuerpos de bebe con las cabezas gigantescas de sus superiores. Gracioso pero grotesco… Ughh.

- Supongo que desde que Mikasa es madre todos han empezado a comportarse como adultos y buscan un futuro en el que puedan encajar…

- Si. Los años han pasado tan deprisa que ni nos hemos dado cuenta. – Comentó el muchacho titán al aire.

La amenaza de su enemigo seguía impresa en sus retinas, pero ahora podían tomarse las cosas con más calma, podían imaginar un futuro en el que envejecer sin miedo a morir por un sorpresivo ataque. Claro que en las legiones de reconocimiento no todos contaban con la misma suerte, seguía cayendo gente, y el día menos pensado les podía tocar a ellos. Una distracción, una mala caída, un mal agarre de los ganchos o un corte impreciso podía costarles la vida perfectamente.

Pero la vida dentro de las murallas había retornado a su habitual calma, y esperaban que continuara así durante mucho más tiempo, al menos el suficiente como para hacerse con la victoria definitiva, y poder abandonarlas sin mayores sobresaltos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de poseer la libertad para pasear libremente por el mundo, observando las maravillas que los rodeaban, sin estar limitado por el peligro constante. Deseaba ver llegar ese momento.

En los cuatro años que pasaron desde la reconquista de la Muralla María, todo había cambiado tan rápido… Primero Mikasa y Rivaille formalizaron su relación para poco después ser padres, el comandante Irvin y Hanji-san dejaron de ocultar lo suyo entonces, aunque ya para casi nadie suponía un secreto. Jean había encontrado a su mujer ideal – que resultó no ser Mikasa -, y finalmente Sasha había aceptado la propuesta de Connie y se casarían la próxima primavera. Armin inclusive, había encontrado una chica a quien dedicar sus pensamientos, y no le sorprendería nada encontrarlo una próxima vez con ella a su lado.

- Demasiado deprisa…

Estaban a pocos metros de llegar a su casa. Vivía dentro de la muralla María, en una pequeña casita que su sueldo del ejercito le permitía pagar, pero estaba prácticamente pegada a Rose, muy cerca de la puerta que comunicaba ambas, facilitando así su traslado de una a otra.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos pasos, el pequeño Roy empezó a agitarse entre sus brazos, teniendo que sujetarlo con más fuerza para que no callera. - ¡Oye Roy! ¿Qué..?

- No te atrevas a gritarle a mi hijo, Eren.

Una voz glacial lo sorprendió por detrás. Como un resorte tanto él como Armin voltearon dando un respingo, para encontrarse con los padres del niño. Allí estaban, Rivaille y Mikasa con sus semblantes tranquilos y cierto toque de serenidad y alegría. Eren los condenó mentalmente… a buenas horas pasaban a por su retoño.

El mayor lucia una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, y su usual corbatilla, encima una chaqueta negra – pues seguían en invierno a pesar de que la primavera estaba por llegar – con unos pantalones del mismo color. Ella llevaba una blusa clara, con una pequeña chaquetilla rosa palo, y una falda de un color crema suave, anudada como siempre al cuello, la vieja bufanda roja.

- Sa… sa-¡Sargento Levi! – Exclamó tragando pesado.

El morenito se removió en sus brazos y tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo para permitirle ir corriendo al encuentro de sus progenitores. - _¡Amiii! ¡Apiii!_ – Y se abrazó a las piernas de Mikasa, quien se apresuró a cargarlo con un gesto de mimo.

- Gracias por cuidar de él Eren. – Y después pasó su vista de ojos negros al otro integrante del grupo. – Veo que has venido de visita Armin.

El rubio asintió. – Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí.

Jaeger se rascó la nuca medio incomodo, le hubiera gustado soltarles mil improperios a esos dos y acusarlos de ninfómanos o algo por el estilo, no era normal dejar a su hijo de apenas un año en manos de otra persona – aunque fuese prácticamente su tío - , para "pasar más tiempo juntos", que coño, para follar. Pero simplemente calló.

- Armin iba a quedarse a comer, ¿Queréis quedaros también?

Esa era parte de su rol como integrante de la familia, no estaría bien visto ni sería educado no invitar a ambos cuando estaba claro lo que él y su amigo iban a hacer, comer. También decían que la comida sabía mejor cuantos más comensales habían, aunque él era capaz de poner en tela de juicio esa aseveración, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la presencia intimidante del sargento.

Que decir que no le gustó en absoluto el hecho de estar emparentado con él, años atrás cuando se enteró de que ambos estaban juntos, conservaba la esperanza de que discutirían, romperían la relación y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero cada vez que eso ocurría, y era a menudo, terminaban reconciliándose bajo las sabanas de forma escandalosa; para cuando nació Roy, desechó toda ilusión y se hizo a la idea de tener a Levi permanentemente como parte de su familia.

Fue Mikasa quien habló, desechando su invitación amablemente con la mano. – No te preocupes, ya has hecho suficiente cuidando de Roy. Pero podéis pasaros ambos mañana por nuestra casa, Levi invitó al comandante y a Hanji-san.

El aludido dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, como indicando que aprobaba lo dicho y que la invitación estaba en pie. Ambos amigos se miraron a la vez, y como leyendo uno los pensamientos del otro voltearon hacia la pareja y asintieron.

- Esta bien, allí nos vemos.

- Perfecto. – Sonrió la chica, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su propia casa. – Muchas gracias a los dos.

Rivaille solo asintió de nuevo y los despidió con la mano, dándoles la espalda de inmediato. – Vamos Ackerman, que yo esté ya satisfecho con tus pechos no significa que el niño también lo esté. Echaba de menos a su madre.

Jaeger juró que lo había visto esbozar una ladina sonrisa de refilón mirándolos a ambos que habían adoptado el color de un tomate, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Acto seguido puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se acercó a una distancia milimétrica de su mujer, e inclinó la cabeza para empezar a hablar con su hijo, esos eran, los únicos momentos donde podía ver tranquilo al militar, esbozando una leve e imperceptible sonrisa, de esas que no daban miedo.

_- Aioss._ – Los despidió el niño ya a lo lejos, moviendo la manita graciosamente y cerrando y abriendo sus dedos de forma intermitente con una gran sonrisa. Ambos le correspondieron alzando sus manos.

Cuando sus siluetas empezaron a desdibujarse en la lejanía, Armin volteó hacia él y le preguntó. - ¿Crees que tendrán otro?

Eren lo observó horrorizado, haciendo más patentes las ojeras bajo sus ojos. – Por dios no. Y si lo tienen, espero que Roy sea lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarlo él.

- Sabes que no va a ser así. – Añadió el rubio palmeándole la espalda, a ninguno de los dos les extrañaría si mañana Mikasa les anunciaba que estaba otra vez embarazada, o al cabo de un mes, o de un año.

- Lo sé… solo déjame tener esperanza.

El otro rio ante su desanimada expresión, mientras entraba a su casa dispuesto a llenarse el estomago y dormir en la cama lo que le quedaba de día. – Vamos Armin, tengo un hambre del demonio…

Arlert esperó unos segundos más hasta que la figura de sus dos amigos y camaradas desapareció del todo en el horizonte, viéndolos así, se le asemejaban a la pareja perfecta. Siempre pensó en ellos como los más fuertes, como personas frías, decididas y capaces de todo, hasta de estar juntas, y así había terminado siendo. Mini Roy solo era la confirmación de sus sospechas años atrás, y también, el saco de felicidad andante de la legión de reconocimiento, todos adoraban al pequeño pequeñín.

Finalmente los perdió de vista, suspiró con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y desando sus pasos hasta la puerta de madera tosca que permanecía abierta para él. Tomando el pomo y cerrando tras de sí…

- ¿Se ha comportado bien estas tres semanas?

- Tuve que dormir con el todas las noches. – Dijo como dándole a entender que el niño había dado un poco por el saco. – Te echaba de menos.

Mikasa observo con calma los ojos grisáceos de su hijo y le sonrió con ternura. – No me refería a él. – Añadió Levi como para esclarecer su anterior declaración.

- Usted ya recibió su compensación, Sargento Rivaille. No sea egoísta. – Le replicó en un tono que aparentaba ser serio, en ocasiones seguían usando la jerga de la milicia para hablarse entre ellos. Los años de costumbre.

- Eso es cruel de tu parte, Ackerman.

_- ¡Ackeman!_ – El morenito pegó un chiflido y empezó a aplaudir ante el nombre de su madre.

No pudieron evitar una leve sonrisa. – Supongo que los dos te echábamos de menos. – Y esta vez incluyó al menor en el paquete.

La morena observó a los dos hombres de su vida con calma, los cuales eran prácticamente iguales, carácter irritable, ojos pequeños, malhumorados y tamaño mini – aunque Levi la superase ahora en altura por apenas un par de centímetros seguía pinchándolo con el adjetivo de enano. Luego él se encargaba de demostrarle que no había nada "enano" en su anatomía.

- Siento que Eren haya tenido que cargar con el tanto tiempo, esta vez nos hemos pasado un poco.

El sargento negó con la cabeza. – Yo opino que fue un sacrificio totalmente necesario. – Y ahí estaba, su poco usual tono de burla aderezado con un toque de perversión.

Y Mikasa no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Esa había sido su primera misión tras un año de maternidad, al principio fue bastante duro, al no tener a Roy a su lado puesto que era lo primero que veía en cuanto sus ojos se abrían por las mañanas, pero aprendió a superarlo con facilidad y reincorporarse, cumpliendo con su trabajo con una eficacia innegable.

Nada más regresar, RRs – como ella los llamaba cariñosamente – la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, comieron los tres juntos, y después fueron hasta la casa de su hermano, para saludarlo y dejarle a cargo del pequeño, como siempre hacían.

Ella sabía que a Eren no le hacía gracia alguna que se beneficiaran a su hermana, pero dado que el sargento llevaba años haciéndolo se tuvo que conformar. Poco después, el moreno la había llevado a dar un paseo por el bosque a caballo, que emplearon para hablar y comentar el éxito de esta última misión y lo acontecido en las postreras tres semanas. Como era de esperar, Rivaille no supo aguantarse y terminaron haciendo el amor de forma casi salvaje contra el tronco de un grueso árbol.

Terminaron el paseo cuando el sol ya había empezado a ocultarse, él la llevó a casa y le preparó un baño con velas aromatizadas, pidiéndole que se relajara y esperara por él, que aunque tardó un tiempo en subir, acabó sumergiéndose en el agua a su lado y haciéndola suya salpicando todos los rincones de la estancia. Para cuando bajó, tenía una deliciosa cena preparada en el comedor – después de todo aprendió lo destacado que llegaba a ser no solo en la limpieza, sino también en las artes culinarias. Terminaron la velada retorciéndose bajo las sabanas, repitiendo el acto una y otra vez hasta que ambos acabaron extenuados y acurrucados uno junto al otro. Podía decir que no se cansaba de viciarse a su piel, y no mentiría en absoluto, besarlo casi se había convertido en una droga.

Se habían levantado tarde, desayunado con calma y miradas cómplices, él la empotró contra el hueco de la escalera y permaneció allí minutos exquisitos. Cuando finalmente decidieron que ya era hora de recoger al fruto de sus acalorados encuentros, se ducharon, arreglaron y vistieron apropiadamente, para recibir el fresco aire del medio día.

Como él lo había llamado, ese día había sido uno dedicado enteramente a ella.

- Mmm si siempre es así, me plantearé salir más a menudo en las misiones.

Levi torció el gesto negando con la cabeza. – De eso nada. La próxima me toca a mí, y espero un gran recibimiento.

Ella esbozó una traviesa sonrisa - ¿Es eso una orden?

- ¿Tomas como un deber complacer al padre de tu hijo? – Le contestó con una ceja enarcada, pero sin perder el tono jocoso.

- _¡Bo, boo!_ – Intervino Roy, dándose palmaditas en las mejillas y tratando de articular la palabra "yo", sabía que sus padres estaban hablando de él.

- Como sea… - Continuó Rivaille entretenido por las acciones del menor. – Puede que en la próxima tengamos que salir juntos.

A Mikasa la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, de hecho disfrutaba de su compañía en la caza de titanes, pelear juntos era igual de excitante mientras fuera con él. - ¿En serio? – Creía saber perfectamente a que se refería con eso, pero prefería asegurarse.

- El idiota de Irvin nos tiene envidia. – Argulló elevando sus comisuras arrogantemente. – Y la loca de Hanji ha terminado cediendo a sus peticiones.

Y ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la forma locuaz del hombre para decir que sus dos amigos estaban tratando de tener un bebe juntos. – Espero que lo consigan. – Dijo con total sinceridad.

El moreno la miró divertido. - ¿En serio? Yo creo que sería un peligro para la humanidad… sobre todo si Hanji es su madre.

- Hanji-san es una buena persona. – Habló defendiendo a su amiga, aunque conocía al hombre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa clase de comentarios eran hechos desde la más absoluta buena voluntad. Rivaille y la mujer de gafas tenían una amistad de años, así como con el comandante. – Además, así Roy tendría un nuevo compañero de juegos.

- _¡Ugarrr!_ – Chifló animado, soltando una pequeña burbujita de baba, casi tan pequeña como él. – _Uuuglaaar._

- O podríamos darle un hermanito antes de que eso pasara. – Casi le susurró al oído con su tono seductor, el embriagador aroma masculino llegando a sus fosas nasales y revolviéndole las hormonas. - ¿Qué me dices?

Mikasa colocó una mano en su pecho, e hizo fuerza apartándolo de su lado. – Pienso que deberíamos tener más cuidado. Y que es demasiado pronto.

El otro se encogió de hombros. – Eso mismo dijimos un año atrás y mira como resultaron las cosas.

Por mucho que se cuidaran en sus relaciones, los imprevistos no eran infrecuentes, y siempre existían las ocasiones en las que se perdían de tal forma, que acababan descuidando sus medidas de precaución. Resultado de todo ello era Roy, no fue un niño buscado, de hecho ambos se consideraban jóvenes para tener descendencia, ella al menos, pero cuando supieron de su estado no pudieron evitar sentirse felices. Eso solo implicaba dar un paso más en su ya arraigada relación.

- ¿Qué crees que sería? – Continuó dándole vueltas al tema aunque ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. - ¿Niño o niña?

- Me es indiferente, el sexo del bebe no es algo que me importe.

- ¿No te gustaría tener una niña? – Inquirió con voz calma. – Para ponerle vestiditos y arreglarla con lacitos en su cabeza y esas cosas.

- Creo que eso te gustaría más a ti que a mí. – Dijo con una risita burlona. – Y ya sabes de sobra que no soy una mujer muy femenina. – Por ende consideraba que esa obsesión de algunas madres en hacer parecer monas a sus hijas con trajes de muñeca no era algo que pegara con ella.

Rivaille asintió concordando con su mujer. – Tienes lo justo de femenina para gustarme. Ya sabes. – Y ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. – No me gustan las damiselas en apuros.

Siguió caminando a la par que él, coordinando sus pasos y acariciando el cabello negro de su hijo. - ¿Te gustaría más que fuese niña?

- No me molestaría. Aunque de ser el caso… espero que herede tus ojos.

Ella enarcó una ceja viéndolo de forma curiosa. - ¿Y eso porque?

- Es fácil. – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y señaló sus propios ojos y luego los de Roy que eran prácticamente iguales. – Estos atractivos ojos de sardina, solo quedan bien en los hombres.

Esta vez la carcajada fue incontenible, y el crio la acompañó en sus risas. Desde aquel día en que le había mencionado que sus ojos diminutos parecían los de un pescado, no había abandonado la referencia, llegando a gustarle incluso. "Atractivos ojos de sardina".

- La verdad, no te imagino con una niña. – Esta vez iba a pincharlo.

- ¿Por qué no? No soy tan mal padre. – Argulló con gesto ofendido fingido.

- Rivaille, las niñas crecen.

- ¿Y? – Inquirió sin entender el punto.

- Y se casan. – Terminó, ahí el pareció entenderlo.

El resopló removiéndose el cabello azabache. – Joder, mi niña.

A ella le hizo gracia que se ofuscara por algo o alguien que todavía no existía, y que de hacerlo, tardaría años en crecer lo suficiente como para contraer matrimonio. Pero el ya se había amargado solo pensándolo.

- Bueno… si se casa, espero que lo haga con alguien como su padre.

Oh si, se iba a divertir. - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que esté con un hombre como tú?

Roy solo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, respecto al turno en que le tocaba a cada uno hablar, como si intentara comprender el trasfondo de la conversación.

Esta vez Levi tenía el ceño fruncido. – Pues claro, ¿tan mal partido crees que soy?

Ella obvió decirle que si él fuera realmente un mal tipo, ni siquiera se habría planteado pasar el resto de su vida a su lado como estaba dispuesta a hacer. Pero prefirió seguir divirtiéndose a su costa. – No es eso. Me refiero al hecho de que… ¿Cómo decirlo suavemente? Te gusta demasiado el sexo.

_- ¡Sessoo! Sesso, sesso, sessoo._

El se puso blanco, comprendiendo la magnitud de las palabras de su mujer. – Está decidido, castraré a cualquier malnacido que se atreva a acercarse a mi pequeña.

Y Mikasa supo entonces que sería un gran padre. Aunque eso jamás se lo diría, no le daría el gusto tan pronto, en cambio optó una vez más por reírse de sus ocurrencias.

- ¿Otro niño entonces?

Suspiró. – Los niños son más fáciles de tratar. Pero de ser el caso contrario ya tengo un plan infalible.

- ¿Convertir a tu hija en un vampiro y encerrarla en casa?

El la miró a los ojos con un deje de diversión. - ¿Estaría eso mal?

Asintió curvando sus labios rosados hacia arriba. – Algo me dice que vas a ser el peor padre del mundo.

- Ja. Tendrás que darme una hija primero para que te lo demuestre, Ackerman. – Y acto seguido la beso, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo contacto con sus bocas.

Roy se tapó la boquita con ambas manos, como si lo que estaba viendo fuera vergonzoso, después soltó un chiflido gracioso y se puso las manitas sobre sus ojos, bajándolas y subiéndolas como esperando a que ellos terminaran de besarse y él pudiera ver finalmente.

Cuando se separó, le mostró una curvatura de suficiencia en sus labios. – Espera sentado Casanova. Van a pasar años para eso.

- Mmm. – Empezó sobándose el mentón con la mano derecha, imitando el acto pensativo. – Tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión esta noche…

- O tal vez sea yo la que te haga cambiar de opinión.

Se encogió de hombros. – No lo descarto. Cuando quieres eres muy… persuasiva.

Mikasa asintió dándole la razón, lo era. - ¿Qué me dices dentro de un par de años? – Insistió metiendo de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Hmm, quizás.

- ¿Quizás? – Sonó medio espantado, y enarcó una ceja para dar más énfasis a su interrogación.

- ¿Cuántos hijos se supone que quieres tener, Rivaille? – Ahora la espantada era ella, no lo tomaba por un hombre con afán de ser padre, de hecho en el momento inicial en que supo que estaba embarazada de Roy quedó completamente horrorizado.

Pero después recordó su comportamiento a lo largo de todo el embarazo, cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos y antojos, como si se sintiese culpable de su estado, y también como amenazó en convertir en comida de titán a todo aquel que le impidiese estar en el parto.

- Bueno, supongo que cuantos más mejor. – Aparentó sonar conformista, pero la idea le agradaba realmente.

- ¿Te recuerdo que soy yo quien tiene que llevarlos dentro de su barriga nueve meses y parirlos? – El humor siempre presente en sus palabras, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenían ese tipo de conversación.

Levi se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después habló. - ¿Qué te parece cuatro? Es un buen número, me gustan los números pares.

Mikasa bufó solo de imaginárselo. – Si quieres tener tantos búscate a otra.

- Eso sí que no. Soy hombre de una sola mujer. – Y esta vez lo dijo con seriedad.

Le mostró una calma sonrisa y meditó durante un tiempo sus palabras, cuando lo miró de nuevo todas sus dudas habían desaparecido. – Cuatro no está tan mal… con tiempo.

- ¿Verdad? – Asintió satisfecho. – Además, estamos contribuyendo a la perpetuación de la especie. Diría que somos ciudadanos modelo.

- No me hagas cambiar de idea.

- Terca. – Resopló, y Roy lo imitó de forma graciosa.

Caminaron unos segundos más en el completo silencio, acompañados únicamente por el sonido de sus pasos, y el de vez en cuando divertido _plop_, que salía de la boca del chiquitín, haciendo esbozar a ambos sendas sonrisas alegres.

Habían traspasado el arco de la muralla Rose hacía varios minutos ya, normalmente harían todo el trayecto hacia su casa en caballo, era mucho más rápido y se cansarían menos – después de todo aunque Eren vivía casi en la frontera, el territorio seguía siendo bastante extenso y los pies humanos apenas abarcaban la distancia de medio metro por paso.

Esta vez decidieron ir andando, puesto que necesitaban estirar las piernas, y no querían apresurar la marcha. Ir a pie suponía, al fin y al cabo, pasar más tiempo juntos. Su relación se erigía en pequeños detalles como esos, cosas simples y mundanas, pero que los sostenían día a día. La atracción magnética entre ambos era la principal fuerza de sujeción, pero encima se había consolidado un fuerte sentimiento de protección, confort y amor. Se compenetraban a la perfección, se entendían como a ninguno otro, eran iguales.

Incluso Rivaille había afirmado una vez, cuando la tenía aferrada a su cuerpo con las sabanas pegadas, alzando sus dos manos entrelazadas en el aire, que habían nacido para estar con el otro. Y Mikasa no le vio ninguna objeción a aquello.

- ¿Sabes?, esta vez conseguí ver el mar.

- Es como describía el libro que Arlert le regaló a Roy, ¿verdad?

- Si, es… precioso.

- Y salado. – Acotó con una mueca graciosa. El consiguió verlo meses atrás, en una expedición de casi un mes, y le pareció la maravilla más increíble que podía ofrecerles la madre naturaleza. Se dio cuenta entonces de cuanto les quedaba por descubrir…

- Y salado. – Concordó. – Es curioso teniendo en cuenta que aquí la sal es casi un producto para ricos.

- Todavía nos queda muchísimo por ver… - Dijo respirando sonoramente hacia el cielo y de vuelta a los ojos negros de su mujer. – Pienso cumplir la promesa que te hice de llevarte a todos esos lugares.

Y Mikasa solo pudo sonreír feliz, porque realmente lo era. Junto a aquel hombre de cabellos azabache, ojos de un gris perla helado, mirada locuaz y rostro imperturbable. – Lo sé. – Susurró, y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó, de manera lenta hasta la cara de él, alzándose apenas para capturar sus labios en un casto beso preñado de sentimientos. – Lo sé muy bien.

Roy soltó una risita y de nuevo se llevó las diminutas manos de dedos cortitos a los ojos, tratando de no ver lo que hacían sus papas, porque le daba vergüenza, eso era cosa de mayores.

Cuando él le preguntaba a papi porque le tocaba a mami los labios con los suyos, él le explicaba que era porque la quería mucho. Entonces el siempre se acercaba a ambos y les plantaba un beso a cada uno, su madre siempre reía y le correspondía con cariño, su padre sin embargo se borraba el rastro de babas en la boca que le había dejado. Ella le decía que era porque era un obseso insano controlador de la limpieza, y el no entendió hasta que vio a su papa con un trapo en la cabeza y otro sobre la boca, envuelto en una estela de polvo, con un objeto en forma de palo y plumas en la punta, pasándolo a través de los muebles del despacho de tía Hanji. Su mama lo señaló entonces y repitió aquella graciosa descripción para que el entendiera, su papa pareció enfadado y le pidió a su mama que no le enseñara cosas raras, sin embargo el lo llamaba desde entonces y cada vez que lo veía de esa forma "oseso de la lieza", eso siempre hacía reír a mami.

Más centrado en sus burbujitas de babas que en los besos que seguían dándose esos dos adultos, empezó a balbucear, llegando a crear una pompa grande que empezó a hincharse. Mini Roy emocionado atinó a bufar hasta que esta se hizo mas y mas grande en sus labios, estaba perplejo… ¡era enorme! Y de repente… _Plop_. Explotó.

- ¡Roy, babas no! – Replicó Rivaille indignado por verse interrumpido en un momento como ese, con tirria se retiró las pequeñas salpicaduras de baba que habían quedado en su cara, bajo la mirada risueña de Mikasa. Como ultimo fulminó a su hijo con sus ojos glaciales.

Contrario a amedentrarse, el menor profirió una particular risita, dio un par de palmas y señaló a su papa con un dedito. - _¡Oseso de la lieza!_

…

Vale, creo que este Mini Roy es la cosa mona, cuca y rica que ha pasado por mis fics XD. Jajaja, la verdad es que me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo esto, un Eren frustrado por tener que cuidar de su sobrino porque sus padres estaban "haciéndose mimitos", un Armin con novedades amorosas… la verdad es que tenía esa escena de la conversación en mi cabeza desde que empecé a escribir el epílogo para "Reluctant Heroes", y dado que esto podría considerarse una secuela o un post de ese mismo fic, me vino al pelo jajaj.

El nombre del niño viene inspirado de el coronel Roy Mustang, de la serie FullMetal Alchemist (la cual si alguien no la ha visto recomiendo como una de las mejores que hay hasta la fecha a mi parecer) ya que además, es mi personaje favorito de la serie niajaja. De todas formas hice una búsqueda rápida y me salió entre muchas más cosas, que el nombre era de origen francés, lo que me cuadraba con la procedencia de Rivaille, y significaba o se parecía a la palabra "Rey", cosa que tampoco me venía tan mal jeje. Siento si a alguien no le acababa el nombre, pero a mí me encanta.

El final me gustó mucho, ver a Rivaille y Mikasa hablar con tanta naturalidad del futuro que les espera juntos fue algo que me agradó plasmar, siempre pensé que si algo así pasaba entre ellos, la pasión sería algo que no faltaría, y después estarían las jergas militares, las pequeñas bromas y las conversaciones sarcásticas (como cuando hablaban de si tuviesen una hija) xD.

Puse también a las parejas que a mí me gustarían en un futuro Rikasa. Irvin con Hanji, porque parecen siempre tan cómplices y compenetrados… como en el cap 21 del anime durante su conversación, acababan las frases uno del otro xD. Connie y Sasha, son simplemente perfectos para el otro, y como en el caso de Rivaille, la chica también le pasa 10 cm jajaj. A Eren no lo veo aun con ninguna chica, me gustaba Annie para el pero… bueno todos sabemos lo que pasa con ella, igual es el caso de Armin que es tan mono e inocente que no lo consigo emparejar, tal vez con Christa, pero dada la situación del manga no me atreví a mencionarla. Omití también a Berthold, Reiner, Annie e Ymir por razones obvias.

Y bueno, llegados a este punto, solo me queda agradecer a la gente que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer este pequeño one-shot familiar, y especialmente a aquellos que dejen un review si les gustó o a los que marquen favorito. ¡Mini mini Rivaille os lo agradece! xD

**Nos vemos! Un besoo! Andy ;D**


End file.
